Exam for Love
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto yang tak pernah belajar akhirnya benar-benar serius belajar. Sukses membuat satu kelas bingung. Kalau bukan karena perjanjian yang dia buat dengan gurunya, dia mana mau melakukan semua ini. Apapun akan dia lakukan agar tetap bisa bertemu Sakura!/NaruSaku/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exam for Love**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Semua pasang mata menatap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan alis terangkat, bingung. Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang terkenal karena keberandalannya, kehiperaktifannya, kehebohannya, bahkan kebodohannya, saat ini sedang fokus dengan sebuah buku matematika di hadapannya.

Entah kesurupan setan apa yang membuat Naruto bisa berkutat dengan buku, tak ada yang tahu.

"Kiba, apa ada yang salah dengannya?" Shikamaru memincingkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan dunia matematika-nya.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu kita sedang ujian, tapi aku belum pernah melihat Naruto belajar di jam sebelum ujian di mulai." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata hitamnya masih terfokus oleh sosok Naruto.

"Arrgh! Inilah kenapa aku benci matematika!"

Kiba langsung terbahak di tempatnya. Ia memukul-mukul meja dengan keras. "Lihat Shikamaru! Setelah ini dia akan tutup buku dan langsung membuat keonaran!" seru Kiba.

Tampak Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, ia menoleh ke arah lelaki yang juga sedang berkutat dengan buku matematika-nya. "Sasuke-teme! Ajari aku soal yang ini!" Naruto berujar keras sambil mengangkat buku matematika-nya tinggi-tinggi.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sesaat, lalu kembali berkutat pada bukunya. "Belajar sendiri, dobe."

"Shikamaru! Ajari aku soal menyebalkan ini!" Kini Naruto langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Shikamaru yang masih melongo di tempat.

"Kau serius?" tanya Shikamaru refleks.

Naruto mendesah keras dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku tidak pernah seserius ini!" Naruto memandang Shikamaru tajam tanpa mempedulikan seisi kelas mulai memperhatikan dirinya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah, lalu melangkah ke meja Naruto dengan malas. "Baiklah, baiklah. _Mendokusei_."

"Aku pasti mimpi buruk semalam!" Kiba refleks menepuk jidatnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kiba mengangkat kepalanya, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah. "Apa dia ada masalah dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Naruto! Semangat untuk ujiannya!"

Kiba menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati gadis berambut musim semi sedang melambai di depan pintu kelas dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku akan berjuang, Sakura- _chan_!"

Kiba menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dia tidak ada masalah dengan Sakura. Lalu, apa yang mambuatnya menjadi semangat belajar?" Kiba bertanya-tanya.

.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika seorang guru dengan rambut pirang mulai membagikan soal ujian matematika. Ia semakin bergidik ngeri ketika wanita itu menghentikan langkah kaki di sisinya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Naruto melirik gurunya itu dengan takut-takut.

"Kerjakan soal ini dengan baik. " Wanita itu mulai memberikan Naruto selembar kertas soal ujian. "Beruntung Sakura ada di ruangan sebelah. Kau ingat perjanjian kita, kan?" bibirnya yang di balut dengan lipstik merah menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil membaca lembar soal di tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sakura jika nilaimu di bawah kriteria. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk lemas. " _Wakatta_ , Haruno Mebuki- _sensei_."

Seketika seisi kelas ber-oh ria ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang baru saja Mebuki ucapkan.

"Jadi, akhir-akhir ini, dia belajar untuk Sakura?"

"Ah, manisnya."

"Cintamu pada Sakura benar-benar besar ya, Naruto?"

Dan keluarlah berbagai komentar dari seisi kelas setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto belajar demi seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

– Seminggu Kemudian –

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan lemas. Tangan kanannya yang memegang selembar kertas mengeras. Ia meremas-remas kertas itu penuh emosi lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

" _Kuso_! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi! Kenapa aku payah sekali?!" Naruto mulai menggerutu pelan.

"Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura- _chan_ lagi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi aku masih berstatus pacaran dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bertemu dengannya? Apa ini artinya kami harus putus?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ia menarik surai pirangnya sambil menghantamkan kepalanya di atas kasur.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seorang lelaki yang begitu mirip dengannya sedang menggelengkan kepala di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak akan mati kalau seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak menghantamkan kepalamu ke tembok sekalian?" ujar lelaki itu sinis karena tak tahan melihat saudaranya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati saudaranya sedang berdiri di mulut pintu. "Menma, kenapa kau jahat sekali? Kau mau adik kesayanganmu ini mati?"

Menma memutar bola matanya bosan. Oke, Naruto, adiknya itu terlalu lebay.

"Daripada kau melakukan sesuatu tak jelas, lebih baik kau keluar. Ada tamu yang mencarimu." Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, Menma langsung melangkah pergi dari sana.

Dan dengan wajah masam, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah malas.

.

"Aku datang, Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, matanya membulat tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat gadis musim seminya sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tidak hanya itu, sang Ibu dari gadis itu juga sedang santai minum teh di temani Ibunya, Kushina.

"Tu-tunggu! Mebuki- _sensei_ , bukannya kau bilang aku tidak bisa bertemu Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto langsung melangkah mendekat.

Mebuki tersenyum. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut. "Bukan berarti aku melarang Sakura untuk bertemu denganmu, kan? Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu karena dia khawatir padamu."

" _Kaa-san_!" Sakura refleks menarik baju Mebuki dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Lagipula aku juga ingin mengobrol dengan Kushina. Kita kan teman lama." tambah Mebuki.

"Nah! Agar kalian berdua tidak mengganggu acara reuni kami, bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol berdua saja?" Kushina mulai mengusir dua remaja itu dengan kata-kata halus.

"Oke! Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di balkon atas?" saran Naruto.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkah ke arah Naruto. "Oke! Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin tahu maksud kalian berdua soal kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan. "Akan kuceritakan!"

.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Ibuku bilang seperti itu? Dan kau menurutinya? Astaga, Naruto! Tapi, kupikir ada bagusnya juga." Sakura menyeka setitik air matanya yang hampir jatuh karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa bagusnya, Sakura- _chan_? Itu menyebalkan!"

" _Kaa-san_ pernah bilang kalau kau itu terlalu kekanakan. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga, karena itu kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bermain. Ada kalanya kau harus serius seperti menghadapi ujian. Biasanya kan, kau tidak pernah mau belajar kalau tidak kupukul."

Naruto meringis mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Perkataan gadis itu memang benar.

"Terdengar seperti aku akan jadi menantu Ibumu, nanti." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

Wajah Sakura merona. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Naruto. "Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

Naruto tercengang untuk beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak."

Dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu sesaat, lalu keduanya langsung melemparkan pandangan ke arah langit biru di atas sana. Memandang langit biru yang di hiasi oleh gumpalan kapas putih dari balkon.

"Hei, aku tahu kalian pacaran, tapi jangan bermesraan di balkon sana!"

Seketika alis Naruto bertaut dalam. Ia memandang ke arah bawah, tepat di bawah balkon adalah taman belakang rumahnya. Di sana, di kursi panjang itu ada Menma yang sedang duduk santai bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Aku juga tahu kalian pacaran! Tapi kalian juga tidak usah saling merangkul! Kau membuat mataku sakit!" Naruto mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Menma yang menyeringai lebar. "Hei, Shion! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tangan Menma itu menjijikan?!"

" _Urusai_! Dasar adik durhaka!"

"Memangnya aku mau punya kakak sepertimu?!"

Sakura yang berdiri di sisi Naruto hanya bisa meringis ketika momen romantisnya di hancurkan oleh saudara kembar kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN :** Oke! Super gak jelas karena ide yang datang selepas sehabis UAS beberapa minggu lalu. Sebenernya ini fic udah lama di buatnya. Cuma, yah, baru sempet publish disini. Anggap aja pemanasan karena harus nulis fic buat Event :D

Di tunggu masukan yang membangun dari kalian semua. Semoga fic ini menghibur kalian. XD


End file.
